Forever Young
by J1210
Summary: Oneshot. With the heartless gone, Yufffie soon starts to question if there is still any point to the Restoration Committee. As she struggles through a friend gives a helping hand. Implied Squiffie


**You know I really don't listen to hip hop to much canymore because I really don't like where that genre in music is going, but there are still some good artists that pull thorugh the new dead style and keep reminding me that hip hop is not entirely dead. I was listening to Forever Young the other day and it inspired me to write this oneshot. This is not a songfic just so everyone knows. It can be an implied Yuffie/Leon though. So please enjoy and review, everyone counts. Took me an hour to write this, so it might not be as perfect. **

_**Forever Young**_

The Radiant Garden was quite, which was oddly unusual. The sun was just coming up shining a pale orange light upon the crystal glaciers that surround the town. Lights began to turn on and smoke began to rise from multiple chimneys. Morning had come and the town was a bustle. With the defeat of the Organization and the Heartless, the town had rarely had anymore problems. This was great for the citizens, but it didn't sit well with one ninja.

Upon the bridge protecting the bailey sat the Princess of Wutai, Yuffie Kisargi, the girl didn't look as hyper active as she normaly did. Yuffie had just finished her shift. She stiffled a yawn and jumped off the wall back onto the bridge. She muttered something about uselessness under her breath. In Yuffie's opinion there was no point for the Restoration Committee to realy be around anymore. She was usually the most optimistic person in the Radiant Garden. Her wide smile and goofy antics would blow Aerith out of the water. With barely any heartless bothering the worlds anymore the security system could handle it all.

Speaking of heartless a black shadow appeared from the behind her and crept up on her ready to pounce any second.

Yuffie sensed her attacker rearing up and swung her large shuriken ready to cut it to bits, but as she turned around a large clear cylinder arose from the ground and crushed the heartless first. The animalistic creature dissapeared in a huff of smoke leaving her baffled.

The kunoichi hung her head in defeat and began her trek down towards her apartment.

Within Merlin's home Aerith placed a hot plate of pancakes on a table. She place a pitcher of syrup next to it and made a plate for everyone. Cid soon took his seat along with Tifa and Merlin. Leon stood up against the wall in his usual stoic position. Aerith looked to him as if he was going to stay there forever and not eat. "Aren't you hungry Leon."

He opened his eye's and looked on the flower girl. "Aren't we missing someone?"

Aerith looked at the table. Only her and Leon weren't sitting. She came into the view of a seat that was usually inhabited first by the bubbly little ninja. "Where is Yuffie?"

Cid shrugged. "Haven't seen that youth all morning."

"My didn't you put her on watch last night?" Merlin asked. "I'm sure she's just tired and went to go get some rest."

Aerith shook her head in worry. "It isn't like her to just skip breakfast. She's usually the first one here."

Tifa nodded in agreement. "She's been acting weird lately, you know. She's seems a little more distant to us. Its not like her at all."

"Maybe I should go check on her." When Aerith returned her attention to where Leon had been, the Lionheart was missing.

Yuffie walked the hallways of her apartment buildings mopping around. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking. She wasn't getting any younger, she couldn't go on pulling pranks and killing heartless for the rest of her life. Espicially now that killing heartless was majorly out of the picture. The girl stiffled a sigh as she reached her room door. She jiggled the door knob. It was locked.

Yuffie muttered and dug into her small pocket. Pulling out a golden key she stuck it aruptly into the lock, but it didn't fit. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Her landlord had changed the locks. "Dammit I paid that old man rent yesterday. Nearly all of my munny!" Yuffie kicked the door in anger. "I swear if all of my stuff isn't in here I'll-"

"You'll what?" A voice came from behind her.

The girl jumped in alarm. She turned around to see Leon looming over her. She put on a fake smile and saluted. "What up Squall!"

Leon shook his head. "Let's take a walk."

"Okie dokey." Yuffie returned her attention to the new lock. SHe took a hair pin from her pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. She jiggled the pin until the lock clicked and the door opened. Yuffie smirk and jump into the air her hand held high. "Five five for ninja skills!"

Leon didn't comply leaving the ninja to fall back to her feet in defeat. "Thanks for leaving me hanging Squall!"

"Anytime." He muttered walking away. "C'mon."

Yuffie groan. "Fine." She follow after the older warrior wondering where he was taking her. They hung out most the time, but that was to kill heartless and restore the Radiant Garden. She stuck with him in Traverse Town mostly to just cling onto someone. But she couldn't help, but think now if they would fade apart. Yuffie grabbed her skull. She was thinking to much. Her and Leon would never fade apart, despite how old she got. At least, that's what she wanted to hear.

The two soon came to the Great Maw. Yuffie recognize one of the outskirts of the town, where the War of 1000 heartless were fought. Yuffie smiled a little. "I remember this place."

Leon looked on Yuffie. "We fought along side Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the KIng." He commented. "It was thanks to them we were able to rid Radiant Garden of the heartless."

"But!" Yuffie blurted out. She quickly held her hand over her mouth. "N-Nevermind."

The two continued there walk and Yuffie's head began to buzz even more than last. She thought about Leon finding love, him fading away from her, maybe even having a family. She knew that he was a loner, but he had once had a love interest. He coulnd't stay alone forever and neither could her.

The two soon came to a crystal glacier. They stood up top it and stare down at the town. They were pretty high up and quite far away from the city. Yuffie took a seat on the edge. They had been walking for hours without saying a word to each other. The day was soon coming to an end and the sun was falling below the horizon. Yuffie's eyelids began to grow heavy, she yawned. "I think I need to hit the sack."

"Yuffie." Leon took a seat next to her. "What's wrong."

Yuffie flushed. It wasn't like the great Squall Leonhart to ever talk to the girl about her personal issues. She usually kept them bottled up inside. "N-Nothing's worng Squall really."

He shook his head. "I think I know you better than you know yourself. First to wake up and last to sleep. Upbeat and smiley but, today your sile was a little off and your upbeat a little weary. I know when somethings wrong with you."

Yuffie clenched her fists together on her thighs. "I want to be young foever."

Leon's gaze never left the sunset.

"I mean were getting older everyday and it seems like everyones fading apart. With the heartless nearly gone what's holding the Restoration Committee together. We had a common cause and we suceeded in destorying it. What't the point of us staying together anymore." Yuffie closed her eye's afraid to cry in front of the Lionheart. She never cried, she was the great ninja. She covered her eye's with her wrists. "I wish we could be the same age forever. Fight heartless and be happy."

An ackward silence settled in between them.

Yuffie looked to Leon a little pissed. She had just poured her heart out and he was going to sit there and say nothing. "What the hell Squall!" She yelled in a comic fashion.

Leon closed hs eye's and smirk. "Its Leon."

Yuffie stare at Leon and suddenly it felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her heart. She couldn't shift her gaze away from him. With just those two words she didn't feel the uncertainty the brooded in her head. Yuffie looked away. She and the others were a family, despite if heartless ran around or not the Restoration Committee would be together despite the age.

Yuffie crack a devious smile and rest her head on Leon's shoulder. She shone her violet eye's into his brown ones. "You really know how to charm a girl Squally."

Leon completely ignored her notion and stood up. He grabbed his gunblade and began his trek back towards the town. "See you at Merlin's." He stopped and quickly turned around. From the hilt of his blade shot out a shot destroying a shadow creeping up on Yuffie. "Also, just because there aren't to many heartless left it still doesn't mean you can slack grand ninja."

Yuffie flushed. She lifted her shuriken and single-handely destroyed somemore of the shadows heading her way. When she looked back, she saw Leon had already left her behind. She ran to catch up with him, yeliing out. "That's great ninja Squall, the great ninja!"

* * *

**Lol I hope you guys enjoyed it becuase I totally fell asleep on my bed typing this. I hope I got Leon right, he is always a challenge for me. **


End file.
